


Fate Mated

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione calls to the Fates for a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Mated

**Author's Note:**

> The chant is in Latin but I have put the English translation at the end.

**Title:** Fate Mated  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Prompt:** when the lantern goes out  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 201  
 **Summary:** Hermione calls to the Fates for a mate.

Hermione stood at the altar in the centre of the stone room chanting.

 

Ad me

Ego vocant te

Ad restituere

Ego tibi corpus

Ego tibi futurum

Omnia quod est mea est vestrum

Omnia quod est vestrum est mea

Fatum eum ad me

Adducam unan ego destinata

Sit perfects mea par

Et omnia quaerere

Raw magic swelled Hermione as she called to the Fate’s for a mate. It created a circle of wind around her which whipped her hair around, but Hermione never lost concentration. 

  
Once the chanting stopped the wind gushed out of circle out and extinguished the torches on the walls. They had been the only light in the room and Hermione was glad that she had put her wand in front of her knees.

  
“Lumos.” She whispered.

  
The light was dim but she could clearly see the outline of a man in front of her. She felt ecstatic. The spell had worked and the Fates had given her perfect match. Eager to find out who it was she held her wand over his face and gasped.

  
She recognised him as Rabastan Lestrange, a former Death Eater. 

  
_Well_ , she thought, _it will be interesting to tell the family at least._

**Author's Note:**

> **Chant in English**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come to me  
> I call you back  
> To restore your line  
> I give you my body  
> I give you my future  
> Everything that is mine is yours  
> Everything that is yours is mine
> 
> Fate bring him to me  
> Bring the one I am destined for  
> Let him be my perfect match  
> and everything I am looking for  
> 


End file.
